Solar stills are well known, an example being the U.S. Pat. No. 753,643 in the name of the inventor directed to a solar still including a number of cells, each having a dome to minimise or prevent distortion thus eliminating stresses produced by the changing temperature conditions during the exposure of the still to the hot daytime temperatures and the much cooler, even temperatures approaching freezing during the night time.
This solar still is very effective and can produce large volumes of distilled water.
Solar stills are constructed so that there must be an effective seal between the glass sheet and the frame of the still. This is to ensure that not only the condensed water does not escape, but also that air does not enter the interior of the still and thus severely reduce the efficiency or even the operation of the still.
Up to date as far is known, the glass sheet is sealed to the frame or body of the still by a sealing member provided between the sheet of glass and the frame, this is often a rubber or neoprene or rubber like material, either in the form of a rubber ring or specially moulded and produced seal into which the glass sheet is inserted and clamping pressure applied to seal against the glass sheet, usually by the provision of a sealing member such as rubber, caulk, neoprene silicone etc. This clamping pressure is usually applied by a circumferential member having a flange overlying the edge of the glass, the member being screwed down to apply the pressure to seal the perimeter of the glass sheet. In this way the water produced can be in contact with the sealant and contamination of the water could result.
Solar stills to produce potable water are required in many countries where clean pure uncontaminated water is unavailable and it is an object of this invention to produce solar stills which are easily assembled with a minimum of tools.
Also it is an object of the invention to produce a solar still which requires minimum or no maintenance during the production of virtually pure water.
It is an object of this invention to produce a solar still which is easy to assemble when transported to the point of use.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a solar still which does not require sealing products which can be in contact with the condensed water collected on the under surface of the glass sheet.